The Secret In Our Stars
'The Secret In Our Stars '''is the 3rd episode of Season 17. Summary In order to save their friendship, Miles will have to divulge his secret about the Star Darlings to his best friend Haruna. Plot The episode begins on Planet Laikasa where Miles and Haruna are ready for some blastboarding. They couldn't wait to get started and Miles was glad that he was staying with his old friend for the long weekend. Suddenly, Miles' Star Zap beeps and he excuses himself as he opens his Star Zap and gets a call from Cassie. When he answers the call, Cassie's face appears, only it looked anxious as Miles asks her what was wrong. Cassie asks Miles where he was and tells him that Tessa needs some help baking her treats for the Starling Academy Bake Sale. With a smack on his forehead, Miles says that he totally forgot and tells Cassie to not worry for that he was on his way as he ends the call and turns to Haruna to tell him that their blastboarding will have to wait another time. Haruna was a little disappointed, but he did understand as Miles said goodbye to him and went off. As he left for Starland, Miles couldn't help but feel bad about not hanging out with Haruna more than hang out with the Star Darlings, especially when he had to help one of them bake the treats for some bake sale. When Miles arrived (in his Starling form), Miles meets Tessa and Cassie at the Big Dipper Dormitory and went to Tessa and Adora's dorm room. Luckily, Adora was out so the trio can start baking. As they put on their aprons, Miles, Cassie, and Tessa got to work on baking. They mix the ingredients, made the dough then rolled it, cut out the cookies with a star shaped cookie cutter, and finally puts them in the oven. After a few minutes, the cookies were ready to be taken out of the oven. The cookies came out great and they looked so good, that even Bitty wanted to take a bit out of them. However, Cassie stopped her as Miles and Tessa iced the cookies with special icing. Miles helped Tessa wrap up the cookies in bags and was about to rush back to Laikasa when Cassie and Tessa asked him where he was going and also asked him if he wants to stay for the bake sale. Unfortunately, Miles couldn't stay because he promised Haruna that he would blastboard with him. Tessa and Cassie understood as Tessa gave Miles a bags of the cookies and he was off, waving goodbye to the two Star Darlings while riding his shooting star back to Laikasa. When he arrived back, Miles finds Haruna already blastboarding on the ramp and runs over to join him. Haruna stops and rushes over to Miles and ask him where he's been after he left. Miles explains that he was baking cookies but didn't mention that he was making them with the Star Darlings, for that he was supposed to keep them a secret. Haruna frowned at the thought about Miles baking cookies with girls, but only for a second and laughs, then asks Miles if he was doing it for some Girl Scouts. With his cheeks flushing with embarrassment, Miles replies that the cookies are not for the Girl Scouts, but just for a bake sale his friends' school was having and he apologizes to Haruna for not blastboarding with him earlier. So to make it up to him, Miles gives his friend the cookies and Haruna finds them delicious when he took a bite out of them. After finishing the cookies, Haruna and Miles went back to their blastboarding. The next morning, Miles was up for another day with Haruna as he went to his screen to call Haruna and ask him if he's ready for more blastboarding. Outside, Haruna was waiting for Miles when Miles came out with his blastboard and they high five each other. Just then, like yesterday, Miles' Star Zap beeps and Miles once again excuses himself to Haruna as he went back into his room to answer the call. This time, Sage's face appears When Miles called her and asked her what's up. Sage tells him that she and the Star Darlings band are playing in a concert but they need his help because Libby is studying for her test, and they need a keytar player for their band so they could play at the concert which is today. Sighing heavily, Miles replies that he's on his way as he closes his Star Zap and goes back outside to tell Haruna that he has another "meeting." Again, Haruna was disappointed but he understood anyway as Miles ran passed him and said goodbye before hiding behind a rock and unfolding his shooting star so he could ride it back to Starland. Meanwhile, the Star Darlings band (minus Libby) were waiting for Miles when Miles arrived, all dressed in his Starling disguise. As they were all set, the Star Darlings and Miles began playing their new song to the crowd. After ending the song, the crowd cheered and the Star Darlings thanked everyone for coming to watch them sing their song. However, Miles wasn't in the mood for the crowd as he left and went back to Laikasa. Back at the Stellosphere, Miles slumped on his bed, feeling exhausted. Then, his iDisney buzzed as he picked up just to find that Haruna had texted him. The message asked him where he had been and that he had missed blastboarding with him again. Miles could tell that the text message sounded annoyed, so he texted back to tell Haruna that his "meeting" ended late. After texting Haruna back, Miles put his arm over his eyes, sighing heavily again. That morning after yesterday, Haruna and Miles and the robot pets were ready for a play date. But again, Miles' Star Zap buzzes and he was about to tell Haruna about his "meetings" when Haruna, with his eyes rolling and arms crossed, beat him to it. The boys laughed but only for a second as Haruna and his robot pet dog when back to their colony, leaving Miles and MERC behind. After having to make excuses to Haruna to help the Star Darlings in Starling Academy too many times, the long weekend was over and everyone went back to school. Later, Miles was at his locker to grab his books when Haruna went up to him, only to not say hello to him, but he had a look of irritation on his face as he asked Miles what he was up with the meetings he was having and why he couldn't stay long to go blastboarding or do anything with him. Miles wished he could tell Haruna about the Star Darlings, but he knew that they must remain a secret, especially to Haruna. In despair, Miles tried to reveal his biggest secret to Haruna, but failed to do so as the fear of losing his friend took over. Unfortunately, while coming up with explanations of why he couldn't stay on Laikasa with Haruna for long, Miles accidentally hurt Haruna's feelings, putting their friendship in great risk. Haruna nods it off with understandment, and sadly walks off passed him to his first class, replying to Miles in an sad tone that he'll see him later. With a wave of his hand, Miles softly replies that he'll see Haruna later, he guessed. That night, Miles was feeling conflicted about himself. He asked MERC what he was gonna do while looking at his reflection in the hand mirror he held. Miles says on one hand, he doesn't want to keep lying to Haruna, but on the other hand, he wants to keep his cool and keep on keeping the Star Darlings and their world a secret. All of this was making Miles stressed out and frustrated as he sat on his bed, resting his face on his palms. Feeling sorry for his owner, MERC wrapped his robotic neck around Miles to hug him and suggests that maybe a song will cheer him up and help him make his decision. After taking MERC's suggestion, Miles hops off his bed, grabs his electric guitar, sits back on his bed, and starts playing and singing, My Starry Secret. After finishing his song, Loretta appears at the entrance to Miles' room to check on Miles and asked if he was okay, because she heard him sing and play the guitar. In fact, that was the first time Loretta heard Miles sing and play the electric guitar. When Miles saw his sister, his eyes filled with tears as he ran over to her and gave her a tight hug, his electric guitar still over his shoulder. Loretta hugged Miles back as he felt one of his tears land on her shoulder. Two minutes later, Loretta, Miles, and MERC were in Loretta's room as Loretta encouraged her brother to tell her what's wrong. After taking a few deep breaths, Miles explains everything about Haruna, the Star Darlings, and having to make the excuses to Haruna to go to Starland. Then Miles tells Loretta that he thinks that he should tell Haruna the whole truth, and that it was time for him to know about the Star Darlings. With a gasp, Loretta tells Miles that he can’t tell Haruna just because he wants to, but Miles protests that he should so Haruna wouldn’t ask him too many questions. Loretta and MERC both frowned at what Miles said to them as Loretta tells him that she knows that he and Haruna have been friends since the day the Callistos have to leave Earth and the Kitumbas came to Laikasa, but the Star Darlings and their world still must be kept a secret. Just as Loretta placed her hand on Miles' shoulder, Miles swats it off and gives Loretta a glare as he snaps at her that she doesn't understand how he feels, and just before Loretta could say more, Miles leaves her room in tears and goes back to his room. Loretta guessed that kinda hurt her brother's feelings as she and MERC decides to go back to his room to check on him. Back in Miles' room, Miles was sadly strumming the strings on his guitar when he turns his head to see Loretta and MERC at his entrance to his room, and he asks in a harsh attitude what they want. With a sigh, Loretta apologizes about what she says and decides that maybe they should tell Haruna their secret about the Star Darlings, which makes Miles feel better. But first, they'll have to go up to Starland and ask Lady Stella if they can do that. The next day, Loretta and Miles were already up in Starland, and in the headmistress office, Loretta and Miles explained everything about telling Haruna their secret about the Star Darlings to him, and Lady Stella listened and nodded to everything they told her. Finally, after Loretta and Miles were done talking to the headmistress, Miles was afraid that Lady Stella would say no, but instead, Lady Stella decides that maybe he and Loretta should tell Haruna about the Star Darlings, but only, if he promises to keep them a secret. Miles and Loretta promised to Lady Stella that Haruna will keep the Star Darlings a secret and the headmistress smiles and nods as she reaches into her pocket to pull out a small box with a wristband wish pendant for Haruna inside it. Miles and Loretta thank her after receiving it. The next day, after school, Miles, MERC, and Loretta brought the twelve Star Darlings with them to tell Haruna the truth about them, without having other Wishlings to eavesdrop. When Haruna asked again, MERC and Loretta comfort and encourage Miles to tell their secret to him as Miles took a deep breath, lets it out, and finally... tells Haruna the whole secret about the Star Darlings. Haruna didn't believe him at first, but when the Star Darlings unveil their Wishling disguises to him, Haruna was surprised to see that they were the twelve star-charmed Starlings as Miles also explains to him that they were sent to Wishworld to grant wishes to collect positive energy that would save their homeland, Starland. The Star Darlings nodded to show that Miles was right, and after he told his friend everything, he apologized to him for having to lie about going to important appointments and Haruna forgives him, then tells him that the Star Darlings' secret is safe with him. Smiling, Miles thanks Haruna and gives him the wristband Wish Pendant that he can use to travel to disguise himself as a Starling and travel to Starland whenever he wants, which excites Haruna. Then, Miles noticed the guilty looks on the Star Darlings' faces as he asked them what was wrong. Tessa was the first to speak and apologizes to Miles for having to ask him to help them with their problems when they should've done it themselves and let him have fun and spend more time with his friend. Miles then forgives them as Haruna puts on his Wish Pendant and they've decided to go to Starland to have some after school fun, ending the episode. Song(s) * My Starry Secret Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here '' Category:Season 17 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on M.E.R.C. Category:Episodes with images Category:Episodes focusing on Haruna Kitumba Category:Season 17 images Category:Miles From Tomorrowland images Category:Haruna images Category:Miles images Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Complete Season 17 episodes Category:Couple images Category:Music images Category:Season 17 episodes based on cartoons Category:Season 17 episodes based on books